Savage
by Itachi anime
Summary: Sesshomaru; once a successful and passive being soon meets his fall to the evils of society. As the death of someone he held dear leads him into a state of trauma - where anyone in his eyes is seen as the enemy, labeled as insane by the remainder of his already shrunken world, can Rookie Officer Kagome help him find his way before every light of his healing is gone for good?
1. Chapter 1

Itachi- Before I continue to add new chapters, I'm going to be editing all of the others.

**S.a.v.a.g.e**

Sesshomaru; once a successful and passive being soon meets his fall to the evils of society. As the death of someone he held dear leads him into a state of trauma – Where everyone sees him as the enemy, labeled as insane by the remainder of his already shrunken world, can Rookie Officer Kagome help him find his way before every light of his healing is gone for good?

Chapter 1

Such a proud Lord He once was.

….

Such a proud Lord was he.

Such a gracious life that once proud Lord once had.

Yet no more.

Now a monster in its cage,

The "Dog" weeps.

….

"Have you heard?" the black haired man held his coffee to his mouth, while softly blowing the top to cool it down before taking a sip, "Ne, Higarashi?" The female officer on the other side of the police car jumped.

"Wa-! O- wha-what happened?!" she said while franticly looking around for her higher-up, who gave a light smile before turning back to his coffee.

"You shouldn't be falling asleep on the job newbie."

"A-Um…sorry, I never noticed…" Kagome looked to her lap. Starting a new career was harder then she had first thought. So far, being an officer hadn't been a walk in the park, like she had imagined as a child. It wasn't just go stop the 'Bad Guy', it was more, if a person was speeding, give them a ticket, that will take hours to fill out, THEN send them away…All in all, it was mostly paper work, and with her being a newbie it meant more paper work then action.

Kagome sighed, for what seemed to be the 15th time in that day alone, she missed it all, hanging at her friend Sango's house, talking to her boyfriend, Inuyasha- she shook her head, -EX boyfriend Inuyasha, and his VERY attractive older brother-

Mental slap. What was wrong with her! Even if she did like him, she'd have no chance anyway. Inuyasha's older brother disappeared over a year ago. Nobody knew what happened to him, or where he went; he just…disappeared. Shaking her head, she remained herself to focus on this day and age, and not back in time, like an old women. Today there hadn't been much of anything actually. A few double parkers, and a trifurcating ticket, which had meant more paper work. Kagome sighed; it was going to be a long, long-

"You awake Kag's?"

Kagome jumped upon hearing the voice of her higher up, "Y-yes sir?!" she shuddered, when the sounds of the car radio started buzzing with a job form HQ, her Officer higher up only smiled at her, his famous 'game face' had been put on, secured, and locked.

"We've finally found some action today, Rookie!" he said while checking his radio, "Between Olko street and Gehtma, we've got a crazy man on the loose," he smiled, "They say he's been on the run for about half a year now ever since he escaped from the local Asylum…apparently he's dangerous…" Officer Miroku had turned on the siren lights and speed off into the traffic, and yet, Kagome had no idea what to think, she should be excited right?

But deep inside, she had a felling… yet… had no idea what it was…

"Oh and enough with the yes sir's 'kay?" Officer Miroku said, "It's just Miroku, and that's it!"

Kagome nodded in agreement.

**S.a.v.a.g.e…**

"So, what's the case again?" Kagome asked, low voiced, while trying to keep her head from smashing into the window; which was practically impossible.

"Some guy who was being kept in an Asylum-" Miroku paused to make a sharp turn to the right, "-Had somehow broke out of his 'cage'-" Miroku dodged a few cars that were not moving of the way quick enough, and took a breath, "-He's; as my other partner, Sango says, dangerous, and un-tamable, so make sure your gun is loaded, you might need it."

"G-Gun?" Kagome almost shuddered at the thought of having to shoot a person; she knew that one day she might have too, but, this early?! She hadn't even had the courage to shoot a training dummy! Filled with cotton! She couldn't imagine shooting a person, it just sounded so wrong! It just-

"Kagome," Miroku's voice woke her up from her inwardly nightmare; "One day, someday, you will have to pull that trigger on somebody, friend or foe, hell, it could even be me one day, just make sure that you DON'T hesitate, for if you do," the car came to a screeching halt, "You might be breathing your last breath."

Miroku stepped out of the police car, walking over to the other police cars that were in the area, Kagome in tow, "Sango! What's going on right now?" Miroku said, with Kagome trailing silently behind him.

"It's about time that you showed up!" the female officer, Sango said, a hint of annoyance present in her voice, "You're a cop Miroku, I expect way more from you," Sango sighed, while placing her hand on her forehead, "So far, the man were trying to chase down has been able to avoid us using impossible possible methods - he disappears, whenever we get in a chase with him in our squad cars, so me and some others decided to look ahead on foot, but damn, why are these people so hard to track down?!"

"Sango,' Miroku said, "Watch your language! I've got a rookie here!" Miroku moved to his right so Sango could get a better view of the shy Kagome hiding behind Miroku.

"Oh! You must be Miroku's new partner I've been hearing about," Sango raised her hand, "Nice to meet you Kagome, my name is Sango, one of the higher-"

BOOM!

"What the…!" Kagome turned around, almost in a panic, not knowing where the sound came from; up down, left, and right. Right. Miroku's squad car, that was, just a few seconds ago standing nice and still on the curb, had been crushed, and was, quite literally, spewing fire, smoke had stirred in the air, thick and gray, leaving Kagome and the others almost blind, not even noticing the figure onto of the, now trashed, squad car.

"Aw crap!" Miroku screamed, while gaining a defensive stance, next to Sango, who had pulled out her gun, he noticed that his rookie partner, was missing; and most likely, about to get herself killed. Kagome, on the other hand, was still in a small daze; what was going on all of a sudden? Weren't they just tracking down a sick person? Wasn't that it?! She searched her mind, over and over, once twice, she didn't know what to do! What was there for her to do?! She could- wait… she'll only do THAT if it was completely necessary…right? Wasn't this right now necessary?

Taking a deep breath, she reached into her belt; freezing as she felt the object of destruction come in contact with her hands, she shivered. And loaded her gun.

**S.a.v.a.g.e**

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi- Before I continue to add new chapters, I'm going to be editing all of the others.

**S.a.v.a.g.e**

Sesshomaru; once a successful and passive being soon meets his fall to the evils of society. As the death of someone he held dear leads him into a state of trauma – Where everyone sees him as the enemy, labeled as insane by the remainder of his already shrunken world, can Rookie Officer Kagome help him find his way before every light of his healing is gone for good?

Chapter 2

The Dog is still weeping.

….

The "Dog" still weeping,

It's dreams died while sleeping,

And now in his façade,

He disappears and fades.

Disappears and FADES.

…

_- Taking a deep breath, she reached into her belt; freezing as she felt the object of destruction come in contact with her hands, she shivered. And loaded her gun.-_

Kagome hated it. The coldness of the object that now lay between her fingers, caused her heart to freeze on contact; but, using this was necessary right? She had to use it during an emergency, and this was one right? It was an emergency! She had been separated from her higher ups, Officer's, Miroku, and Sango, so what was she to do?!

As Kagome began to lose herself in her own thoughts, an echo of crushed metal was heard beyond the smoke; she panicked. Kagome raised her gun to the front of her, her heart rate increased, and so did her breathing. She took slow steps, reassuring herself that 'it was all alright, and nothing bad would happen' she could only hope that she'll live after this was all over, but, still, what had just happened? Different scenarios started racing through her head, and she, being a klutz and a rookie officer, never even noticed that she was talking aloud, "Maybe it was a bomb?" She shook her head as more 'out of this world' idea's came to her, "No, it couldn't have been a terrorist…nah, I highly doubt that, hm…" She used her free hand to tap her bottom lip with her index finger, humming as she tried to think of one more; not even noticing the tall figure appearing from the clouds of smoke behind her.

Until she turned around.

**S.a.v.a.g.e**

Miroku was worried. His rookie was on her VERY FIRST mission, and already, he knew she was about to end up dead. He gripped his gun even harder; letting a team mate die on her first mission was completely unacceptable, he just couldn't have that happening…again. He thought over his sentence once more. No. He wouldn't let another one go, whatever was happening, his team wasn't going to die, not again. He would protect them, Sango, and Kagome both- he'd kill the devil if he had to, for them. For his team. For his second, and still breathing team.

Miroku looked over to a barely visible Sango, and as if she knew what he was thinking, she shook her head in the direction of the metallic crunching sounds; and without a word, the two both headed out, running closely side by side, careful to not lose sight of the other. Until Miroku finally stopped, Sango had retracted her foot from going any further once she saw how abruptly Miroku had stopped himself, she suddenly knew, or rather felt why.

Sango retracted her eyes from a still Miroku, to the smoke covered gravel road, that had cleared slightly, to revel the lifeless body of a pedestrian, who had just happened to be walking by…at the time of the explosion, Sango, nor Miroku filched. They had both seen enough death, so far, in their lives as high ranking officers, one or two dead body's meant no real surprise to the two, Miroku knelt down to get a closer look at the pale body, something was…off about it.

Sango had taken notice of Miroku starting to stare off at the lifeless male body that lay between them both, and she too, knelt down for a closer look; she then looked further down, to the chest area, and seeing his uniform, Sarah knew where he was from. "Hoshi Asylum," Miroku said breaking the silence, "This man must have been chasing after the crazed lunatic that escaped from his 'cell', but, I feel as if something…is off." Miroku looked to the body once again; and this time, took noticed the body had NO burn marks once so ever, he then took notice of the smoke once again, seeing a green tint to the gray puffs that surrounded them both.

'_Wait...the smoke…barely visible in color, no scent…'_ Miroku searched his mind, franticly searching for an answer to an unstoppable riddle that had played around in his head, when his eyes suddenly shot open, _'Wait! This man! The explosion didn't kill him…the smoke- Oh good god!' _"Sango! Get down!" Miroku screamed covering his and Sango's mouth and nose with a spare cloth, while he brought them both crashing to the ground below.

Sango, while struggling to get out of Miroku's hold barley muffled out, "What's going on Miroku!?" Miroku gave her a serious look of confusion, and worry.

"We've got to get out of here…this smoke…its some type of poison!"

**S.a.v.a.g.e**

Kagome was in complete shock. So much in shock that she hadn't even recognized the body of another worker from the Hoshi Asylum lying behind her, she just could not find her words,. Standing right there in front of her, standing 6 feet tall; was the silver haired, long lost Daiyokai of the West. Otherwise known as the missing, or now, was once missing, Sesshomaru.

**S.a.v.a.g.e**

It was like that for just a few seconds, an incompetent and eerie silence had uncomfortably surrounded Kagome. Wasn't Sesshomaru long gone? Hadn't he disappeared? Why and how would he end up here of all places on her first mission as an officer? Well a rookie officer; she shook the overpowering thoughts out of her head and her eyes made it back to Sesshomaru. It made no difference, as an officer, it was her job to escort him out of the clumps of gray - green smoke, even if she herself was lost. Using the used to be Squad Car as a balance, Kagome stood up, slowly to make sure she didn't fall once more; she smiled, lightly; looks like she would be coming out of her first mission alive. She suddenly felt unbelievably heavy and dizzy both at the same time, equaling to a triple decor headache, _'Strange'_ Kagome thought as she looked up to the Daiyokai, _'something is…off about him…and yet I can't get my finger on it…'_ ignoring the thought Kagome went to confront the 'all mighty' Sesshomaru.

Placing her gun in its holder, Kagome took a few steps, then another, until she was just a step away from talking distance, "Sesshomaru! Where have you been all this time? Your family was worried sick that you had-" Before she even had the chance to finish her sentence, she was shaking; Sesshomaru had only moved his arm, yet… Kagome brought her hand to her face, a cold liquid poured it's self onto her finger, and started to drip from her check down to her chin; she didn't want to bring her hand away from her face, and gulped once she forced her hand to move.

Blood. It was stained over her finger, a stream starting to make its way down her arm; she could only stare into the once calm golden eyes of the silver haired Daiyokai, only to see blood red malice written completely over his face, he starred down at her, the grayish tined green smoke had started to clear, leaving Miroku a blurry vision of his rookie, Kagome, trapped between his Squad Car and another person…with silver hair..? The description matched perfectly from the police report. He was the…

"Kagome!" Miroku shouted at her from beyond the, now clearing thick smoke, Kagome turned around to the voice, her words still stuck in her trough; while Sesshomaru took step by slow step towards her; "For the love of Kami! Shoot him!" Miroku shouted, from his distance, if Miroku shot, he knew he'd hit his rookie instead of the silver haired man standing before her.

Kagome's fingers shook as she remembered that she still carried a gun in her back holder pocket, yet, fear had its control over her, as Sesshomaru took another daring step, after daring step, his boots almost echoing in her head, as he raised one clawed hand to the air; tears had started to make their way down her face, as she heard the desperate call's from her higher up partner Miroku, "Shoot him! Now!" She couldn't think. She was completely lost as to what happened. A hand had made its way to the back of the officer; she shivered even more, as she felt her hands touch the object of destruction once more.

It was all completely in slow motion, as Sesshomaru's clawed arm swung down, for a finishing and deadly blow, towards Kagome, as she grabbed a cold object her fingers quickly sliding down to the safety, un-locking it.

"Kagome!" she heard Miroku scream once more, as the sound of death waved itself into the air.

Sesshomaru fell.

And so did Kagome.

**S.a.v.a.g.e**

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi- Before I continue to add new chapters, I'm going to be editing all of the others.

**S.a.v.a.g.e**

Sesshomaru; once a successful and passive being soon meets his fall to the evils of society. As the death of someone he held dear leads him into a state of trauma – Where everyone sees him as the enemy, labeled as insane by the remainder of his already shrunken world, can Rookie Officer Kagome help him find his way before every light of his healing is gone for good?

Chapter 3

Distained Monsters.

….

Whether Ningin, Yokai, Monk or Miko,

When one is left,

As Destined Monster,

It will Always stay, and be, _Alone…_

….

_**Ningen**__- Human, __**Yokai**__-Demon, __**Monk**__- A holy Man, __**Miko**__- Priestess_

**S.a.v.a.g.e**

_- It was all completely in slow motion, as Sesshomaru's clawed arm swung down, for a finishing and deadly blow, towards Kagome, as she grabbed a cold object her fingers quickly sliding down to the safety, un-locking it._

"_Kagome!" she heard Miroku scream once more, as the sound of death waved itself into the air._

_Sesshomaru fell._

_And so did Kagome._

"Ah!" I awoke as the same dream had replayed itself in my head once again…and I hated it. I sat up. What had happened out there? So many questions had been racing in my head… Where was Officer Miroku? And Sango? And- My head had suddenly started throbbing; maybe I sat up too fast? As I looked around; trying to see if I could make out where I was through my, now painfully, hazy vision, I could hear very few voices coming from outside the door, yet, the sounds too were only a painful blur to my ears.

Ignoring them, I blinked once, then twice to try and remove the film of dark blur covering both my eyes; only achieving to make out a small part of the scenery. Naked grey walls, and several of; what seemed to be, electronic medical equipments'. A bright beam of light had struck my face, causing my eyes to burn, and yet, I ignored that too. Turning my head to my left, I was meet with a semi-large window, blinds open, the suns blinding rays pouring in.

As I tried to put my confused mind at ease, I suddenly felt as if I was forgetting something…What had happened? I could only recall Miroku shouting at me…to shoot? Shoot? I thought over that word once again, but what was I to shoot at..? How many people where we all together? I picked up my wobbling arms, and held my right hand to my heavy eye lids. Me; I put down one finger, Miroku, I put down one more, Sango, I put down one more. Three. The number still had not settled right. I thought even harder…And suddenly remembered, I found somebody, didn't I? He was one of the missing persons, was he?… I leant back down on the, what seemed to be, grey and white hospital bed…so I now knew I was in the hospital. But for what reason? This fourth person must have had something to do with it.

I tried thinking even harder, and then it hit me. Something was off. If there were four of us together, one me, Miroku, and Sango, but who was the last? Was this person important in some way?

A sudden knock at the door forced me out of my thoughts, and a blurry man walked inside…a look of someone familiar on his face…and for a reason unknown to me, fear had started coursing through my veins, as I spotted; through the blur, a wave of silver hair…

**S.a.v.a.g.e**

The silver haired, golden eyed god had waltzed into the, now visible in my eyes, hospital room. A tall man, dressed in a white lab coat, and I soon, for a reason unknown to me, I calmed down, _this man must work here _I thought; even still, he had me on high alert, he strikingly resembled somebody…who was it?

The tall 'hospital man' had walked over to the right side of my, not so comfortable, hospital bed, I nearly gasped when he bent down, (we were almost…touching…) grabbed my chin and pulled it close to his face, even closer to mine, just as I started to lose my soul to those oh so familiar golden eyes, a thick glass made its way between us both. I blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

Was it a magnifying glass?

While trying to free my; now aching, neck, I moved my eyes to look around once more, not even noticing the other people who had started to pack the room. Right before I could turn my head to face the different persons that had walked into the room, my head was snapped back to the dashingly handsome face of the silver haired 'hospital man' (-Hellsing Reference- Police Girl? Hospital Man? –Get it?-) Hospital Man took the thick magnifying glass down from my face, and removed his hands from my chin, he stood at full height, 'Hospital Man' sure was tall. He brushed a stray strand of hair from his face and whipped back his silver ponytail…then handed me my cover, which had fallen half way off the bed, he smiled, I tried not to blush, to no avail.

"You should cover yourself- your top half" 'Hospital Man' said, his deep voice rumbled through my chest, Top Half? What did he mean, Top Half? I looked down, and found out what 'Hospital Man' was talking about, I must have been sweating in my sleep and hadn't noticed that I was soaked, and my thin grey hospital shirt had paid the price; my 'peoples' (If you know what I mean) where showing thru. I then hurriedly grabbed the cover, and pulled it over myself, and my; half exposed, top half as well.

I hurriedly thanked the doctor for the warning, "T-Thank you um…Mr.?" I did not know his name.

He smiled that same smile as before, a hint of amusement in his eyes, "Very sorry, it was rude of me to barge in and not introduce myself, I'm one of the higher-ups here in the hospital, " He raised out a hand to me, "Touga Taisho, I'll be your personal doctor while you spend your time here, and if you ever come back here."

I took his hand, and nodded in thanks.

"The little encounter that we had turned out to be the little escapee that we were out looking for," I turned my head to the voice, It was Miroku, his arm in a cast, standing next to him was Deputy Sango, thank goodness they were both okay. "I don't know how, but he was able to escape, AND get past maximum security, this person must be completely out of this world, if you know what I mean Kagome."

I bit my lip as I went through the entire event in my head once again.

Then I finally remembered person number four.

"Sesshomaru..!" My eyes went wide as I remembered why was he there? What had happened to him? Hospital Man, aka, Taishou, had fallen into silence.

Miroku spoke once again, "It seems, Kagome, that you have a connection to this person…and it also seems," Miroku looked to Taishou, who wore a sad smile on his once joyful face, "That you , know something about this Sesshomaru character that were searching for…hm?"

Taishou stood there as the center of entertainment for us three in the room. All eyes were on him, even mine.

"Well," he started, the sad smile still on his face, "It seems that you've have all meat my eldest son…"

**S.a.v.a.g.e**

**END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi- Before I continue to add new chapters, I'm going to be editing all of the others.

**S.a.v.a.g.e**

Sesshomaru; once a successful and passive being soon meets his fall to the evils of society. As the death of someone he held dear leads him into a state of trauma – Where everyone sees him as the enemy, labeled as insane by the remainder of his already shrunken world, can Rookie Officer Kagome help him find his way before every light of his healing is gone for good?

Chapter 4

Untamed Dog

….

When a Dog is brought,

Anew to its lands,

You must keep it tamed,

With Untamed Deadly hands.

….

_Then I finally remembered person number four._

"_Sesshomaru..!" my eyes went wide as I remembered why was he there? What had happened to him? Hospital Man, aka, Taishou, had fallen into silence._

_Miroku spoke once again, "It seems, Kagome, that you have a connection to this person…and It also seems," Miroku looked to Taishou, who wore a sad smile on his once joyful face, "That you , know something about this Sesshomaru character that were searching for…hm?"_

_Taishou stood there as the center of entertainment for us three in the room. All eyes were on him; even mine._

"_Well," he started, the sad smile still on his face, "it seems that you've have all met my eldest son…"_

"Se-Sesshomaru is you're…" I clasped my hand over my mouth in complete and utter shock, "…Sesshomaru…?" I then focused my eyes back to Taishou, who had sat down in the rolling chair next to mine, how could we be looking for Sesshomaru?! Whenever I had gotten to see him, he was always so calm and collected, how was he the crazy person that Miroku, Sango and I were searching for?! That was completely absurd!

Taishou, on the other hand, looked to me for some time, then back to Miroku.

"An explanation is in order, if you would like," Taishou said in his normally, joyous voice. I was still confused. How would Sesshomaru, that Sesshomaru, end up in a place for the mentally unstable? What had happened to him?

Miroku only nodded for Taishou to begin his explanation, Taishou took off his glasses in response, placing them in his hospital coat. "Sadly to say, Sesshomaru, my eldest son, was actually attached to something or may I say, someone at least, until…" Taishou paused, for a moment, then spoke once again, "Until the day, he had lost it all… it started like so: …

**S.a.v.a.g.e**

Sesshomaru starred out the large mostly glass wall/window from his 78 floor condo, aka, his 240th birthday present. Once again, he was board out of his mind without anything to do. Only work. Sesshomaru then had an idea.

Reaching for his cell phone, Sesshomaru then proceeded to call his younger brother.

Calling Inuyasha was extremely rare for him, since the two did not get along much, better yet, even speak to each other, but, the boredom would kill Sesshomaru before his 300th birthday, he was sure, and so, Inuyasha had answered.

Inuyasha : _Yeah? Whatda' ya want?_

Sesshomaru : _I've grown bored. Entertain me._

Inuyasha : _So your only callin' cause your board? That's just stupid, and here I was thinkin' you were a smart, Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru : _Last time I checked, my IQ was way better than yours…LITTLE brother._

"**Sesshomaru knew that calling Inuyasha Little Brother irritated him, it bettered for entertainment of his own entertainment of course," Touga said, a smile on his saddened face, I felt bad for him…and here I was, not able to do a single thing about it.**

Inuyasha : _Grr…_

Sesshomaru : _So, LITTLE brother, are you free at the moment?_

Inuyasha : _Yeah, why?_

Sesshomaru : _I was thinking –_

Inuyasha : _If this is about getting me to do more work for your sorry a*s then count me out._

Sesshomaru : _Inuyasha, watch your language, I just want to go out somewhere, I'm board and in need of entertainment._

Inuyasha : _What type of 'En - ter – tain - ment' are we talkin' 'bout here?_

Sesshomaru : _I don't know, a club or something?_

Inuyasha : _Hn… Keh… 'kay, what time?_

Sesshomaru : _Around eight, my place, don't be late or I'll kill you._

Inuyasha : _Feh! Yeah right! I'll be there!_

After, what seemed to be the longest phone conversation that the two had ever had, Sesshomaru set down his cell, and looked to his watch, "Four minutes to seven," Sesshomaru said. Felling the urge to take a walk, and gain some fresh air, Sesshomaru grabbed his coat and headed out.

"**Now, Sesshomaru was kind of a loner, cold hearted in every way, even to me, his own father" Touga said, almost laughing aloud - Touga then stopped his smiling, "But, it was that very night that my Sesshomaru…my son finally meet a person, that had affected him, in a good way…"**

Snow.

For some odd reason, Sesshomaru just enjoyed the snow. It was light, and comforting, all at the same time. For another odd reason, Sesshomaru decided to take a small detour though the park.

The empty park.

Sesshomaru didn't mind that the park had been empty, since he actually preferred being by himself time after time. But as Sesshomaru walked on the snow covered lanes of the park, he came across a small … lump in the snow? He moved closer, thinking it to be a rock, of some sort… _no_, he thought, _this is most definitely, NOT a rock… but…_

"**And that was when the boy meets his light" Touga paused on his words, "his complete world…" Touga took a shaking breath, "The one little thing that made, and destroyed his world…" **

Sesshomaru swore he saw the rock move.

No- This was definitely not a ROCK…

Without even knowing what it was, Sesshomaru stepped forward's and bent down to get a closer look at 'it', he touched…skin? –No…- there was no doubt; Sesshomaru started to dust off the snow, only to revel a small, child-like figure, sleeping in the snow…

He gasped.

A little girl, no older than ten, had been left to die in a pile of snow. A little Human girl. Her skin was beaten black and purple, and due to the cold, she was slowly turning blue, her eyes were closed while she visibly shivered. Ignoring his thoughts, Sesshomaru hurriedly took off his coat and placed it around the girl, picking her up, Sesshomaru ran back to his condo, ignoring the different looks he got from people walking the streets…And called Inuyasha.

Inuyasha picked up his cell phone, as he stepped into his car, "Sheesh! Why's Sesshomaru always callin' me now'a days?"

Inuyasha : _Yeah what'da ya-_

Sesshomaru : _Get over here now… I have a, small problem._

Inuyasha : _But what hap-_

Sesshomaru had already hung up.

(Flash Back End)

"And it all happened as Inuyasha told me," Touga said, continuing his story of Sesshomaru's past, "Sesshomaru had become very attached to the young girl after her recovery, as I learned, her name had been Rin."

"What do you mean by her name HAD been Rin, Touga?" Miroku said, hearing all the past tense, "What happened to the girl Sesshomaru, your son had grown so attached to?"

Touga had his back facing the rest of us, "It's like I said. She HAD been here, but she died." Touga said it as bland as day.

"She…Died?" I said from the hospital bed, all eyes were on me, "But, how? What happened to her?"

"Well, she died." before I could say anything more, Touga spoke once more, "She was shot, and killed on contact, a stray bullet could be the deadliest killer" Touga snapped on his glasses, "And that's all," Touga said, the sad smile making its way onto his face once more, "After little Rin died, Sesshomaru broke down," Touga looked out the window, some police and Special Service people had been transporting a man with silver hair into the hospital. He was unconscious.

"Just like that, Sesshomaru's world was demolished."

**END CHAPTER 4.**


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi- Before I continue to add new chapters, I'm going to be editing all of the others.

**S.a.v.a.g.e**

Sesshomaru; once a successful and passive being soon meets his fall to the evils of society. As the death of someone he held dear leads him into a state of trauma – Where everyone sees him as the enemy, labeled as insane by the remainder of his already shrunken world, can Rookie Officer Kagome help him find his way before every light of his healing is gone for good?

….

Chapter 5

Lost Lights

When ones light is lost,

The body will frost,

Leaving them apart,

In soul…In heart.

….

"_She…Died?" I said from the hospital bed, all eyes were on me, "But, how? What happened to her?"_

"_Well, she died." before I could say anything more, Touga spoke once more, "She was shot, and killed on contact, a stray bullet could be the deadliest killer" Touga snapped on his glasses._

"_And that's all," Touga said, the sad smile making its way onto his face once more, "After little Rin died, Sesshomaru broke down," Touga looked out the window, some police and Special Service people had been transporting a man with silver hair into the hospital. He was unconscious. "Just like that, Sesshomaru's world was demolished."_

"That doesn't justify that Sesshomaru is insane!" I nearly screamed in Miroku's face; we had been driving on a drop off assignment to transfer the unconscious man to a new Asylum, he had been in the back of the patrol car, looking like an innocent, normal, silver haired man who'd done nothing wrong in his lifetime.

"Listen Kagome," Miroku nearly shouted, "You don't even know the full story! And how can you defend a man who tried to murder you?! You're starting to sound like the one who's really insane Kagome!"

That comment had ticked me off.

"Me?! Insane?! Seriously Miroku?! YOU sound Insane! I don't care if I didn't get the entire story of what happened when the little girl had been killed, but I do know that a person like Sesshomaru would NEVER EVER act in such a manner!There has to be something else that happened! What if someone framed him? Huh? Ever thought about that 'Oh Master of anything 'case related?!"

The patrol car came to a sudden halt.

"So, you do know him, Kagome."

"Wha..No! I-I've never meet him before!" I felt the urge to slap myself for letting all of that info just spill out. My lies would never seem real enough for Miroku to believe. He was a higher up. He had interrogated suspects. I had done nothing of the sorts. "I've…We've never known each other," that time, I had told the truth, "Never…"

I really never had really 'known' him. We barely even spoke.

"Kagome, listen yo-" but before Officer Miroku could start his speech…a sad voice beckoned in a whisper from the back seats…

"It was not meant to happen…" I heard a sad sigh come from the man I knew as the iron wall…the man I knew named Sesshomaru. "…I should have..died, not…not Rin. My little, little…Rin…" His voice was suddenly angry, "…It was HIM…He…He…"

He stopped speaking.

And Miroku started.

"He? What exactly happened to this girl, Rin? And who's this 'He' that you continue to mention?" We both awaited an answer, but Sesshomaru had gone with silence.

"Hn."

"Listen!" Miroku had raised his tone, just barely over a yell, and started to slow the patrol car until it came to a stop around a street corner. "I know you two-" He inclined his head towards me, then to the back where Sesshomaru sat, "-somehow know each other, a-" I jumped into Mirokus sentence-

"Miroku! We don't know each other! No-"

"Higerashi, Shut Up!"

I immediately silenced myself, and grew into my seat.

"Somehow, you two know each other, and judging by your father's story, Mr. Taishou, about the little girl Rin, who had died because of a so called 'starry bullet', and your broken sentences, this girl ment everything to you. You may not be able to properly remember anything that had happened, or want to say anything that happened, but listen, you're a friend of my Rookie Officer, so you're a friend of mine, something is missing from the story your father told us, I'll try and speak to Sara about this later…but, there has to be something missing, not everything in this story is going together…so before we make any stupid moves" He looked to me, "I will try to investigate this a little further, for now, Kagome, this man stays with you, don't worry about the 'Boss Man', I'll take the heat later."

"Wa-What?!" I shuddered, "I thought we were specially told to bring Sesshomaru to Zetsibou Prison straight from the 'Boss!"

"Well were not." Miroku said, "You're going to take care of him, I'm going to find out what happened," I smiled at the thought of Miroku actually risking his job for this, "But," he spoke again, "This also puts your job on the line as well, this is just like hiding a criminal, so be careful with bringing him outside." Miroku paused for a moment, "You'd never want to know that they do to supernatural's in this time…" Miroku turned to face Sesshomaru in the back, who had returned to simply gazing out the window, "Test, Experiments, making them into weapons…All of that crazy shit goes on in the Prison they wanted to take this guy to, but since he's your friend Kagome, and since I know this is plain wrong, I'll try everything in my power to stop this."

"Zetsibou Prison…" I repeated looking to the broken man I once knew as the Iron Wall Sesshomaru, "Super Natural huh..?" I thought back to the time I was forced to shoot him with my gun, something I still dread even up till now, How he had fought… "It wasent human…was it..? Miroku?"

Miroku started up the patrol car, making a U-Turn, blasting the sirens, and heading down the lane at full speed…he sighed.

"Nope. Nowhere near human."

He took a sip of his, now cold, coffee.

"Not one bit."

**END CHAPTER 5.**


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi- Before I continue to add new chapters, I'm going to be editing all of the others.

**S.a.v.a.g.e**

Sesshomaru; once a successful and passive being soon meets his fall to the evils of society. As the death of someone he held dear leads him into a state of trauma – Where everyone sees him as the enemy, labeled as insane by the remainder of his already shrunken world, can Rookie Officer Kagome help him find his way before every light of his healing is gone for good?

Chapter 6

Captured by the Past.

Held captive by your past,

Something you know will never last,

And yet its you who keeps it going,

Capture yourself without even knowing…

….

"_Nope. Nowhere near human, not one bit."_

I had thought and re-thought the entire speech Officer…I mean, Miroku had spoken of while we had been driving to my small house. I looked to Sesshomaru who'd been sleeping for quite a long while. Every now and then he'd toss and turn, speaking random words or names that I did not recognize. I heard him even speak 'Inuyasha'… That's right. They where brothers weren't they? Judging by Dr. Taisho's story, Inuyasha was there at the incident…wait… Taisho spoke of Sesshomaru being his son, making Inuyasha his son as well… but… did that mean they all were in-human?!

This was strange. Confusing in everyway.

What makes Miroku think that I could hide a REAL LIFE DEMON from outside and police?!

Crap! That's right! My friend Sango was supposed to be coming around five!

"Aw man! What am I goanna do?!" At the sound of my ranting Sesshomaru had woken up. I never noticed him standing up, and making his way to the kitchen…or when he had came back to sit himself on the couch.

"The time is five P.M…" I stopped my babbling, and turned to face the silver-haired demon who had been gazing out of the corner window with a lost look. His expression…was…saddened. I sighed as I remembered the story that had turned him into how he was now. That girl…Rin..she must have meant a lot to him..-

"Why not take me to the prison?"

I gasped. He had been…talking..normally? Just the other day he tried to kill me, and wouldn't utter a single word to Miroku or myself…now…he's –

_**Ding-Dong!**_

Wait…what time had Sango said she would be coming over? Five? The bell rung once more. "Craap! Kikyo's here!" I looked to Sesshomaru who had been lost drawing invisible pictures in the air, and remembered Miroku's words before he dropped me at my house.

"_If anybody outside of me, you and Sango's knowledge finds out about him (he being a demon) that person will have to 'go', if ya catch what I mean.."_

What he meant by 'go' had been death. He had no problem shooting a person to preserve and keep secretly, and I had been pretty sure he would have no problem silencing Sango as well…

_**Ding-Dong!**_

Man.

So all I have to really do is make sure she doesn't get Sesshomaru mad…I'm guessing…

I looked over to him, he had been occupied petting on a pillow. I guess he'll be fine!

Suddenly, he growled, tearing the pillow into shreds, then watching the small pieces of filling, and feathers fall slowly to the ground.

…I had no idea how Deputy Miroku thought I could do this.

**END CHAPTER 6.**


End file.
